Guilty By Association
by astral-angel
Summary: Everyone has skeletons in their closets...and the WWE is about to find out the hard way that the past doesn't always stay buried....Part 1! R/R!
1. Prologue

Guilty By Association 

WWE 

**Disc: **Nothing but the story idea belongs to me.****

**Rating: **PG for now will change to R in later parts.****

**Pairings: **Lita/Triple H, Victoria/Christian, Stephanie/Chris Jericho, Ivory/Shawn Michaels, Lillian/Kevin Nash, Trish/Jeff

**Spoilers: **Everything up to Backlash 2003, though obviously, Lita's not fired and Jeff hasn't quit. Trish is still the Women's champ, and the roster split was cancelled after the pay-per view. Unfortunately, I'm leaving Edge hurt, and I'm bringing up Lita's recovery time – let's say she's just been cleared to wrestle. 

**Summary: **Everyone has skeletons in their closets, and the WWE is about to find out the hard way that the past doesn't always stay buried. 

Prologue/ Teaser 

****

April, 1979 

****

The little girl huddled in the corner, terror rampant in her eyes.  She could hear screaming, and other loud noises that sounded extremely threatening to the four-year-old girl. 

A hand gripped hers, pulling her to her feet, and she stared into the teary blue eyes of her older brother. Both children stiffened at the sound of their mother shrieking. The girl's lower lip trembled, and though her brother was only two years older than her, he knew she was on the verge of sobbing. 

The boy flinched as his father's horrified yells reached his ears. Startled, he started running towards the source of the noise, his sister scrambling to keep up with him.

The boy's eyes widened as he stared at the wall. Why were the walls red? They had been white before, hadn't they? He felt his sister tugging frantically on his hand, and then both children screamed in unison, the sight of their parents lifeless bodies forever imprinted on their minds.

TBC?? 


	2. Part 1

Guilty By Association 

WWE 

**Disc: **Nothing but the story idea belongs to me.****

**Rating: **PG for now will change to R in later parts.****

**Pairings: **Lita/Triple H, Victoria/Christian, Stephanie/Chris Jericho, Ivory/Shawn Michaels, Lillian/Kevin Nash, Trish/Jeff

**Spoilers: **Everything up to Backlash 2003, though obviously, Lita's not fired and Jeff hasn't quit. Trish is still the Women's champ, and the roster split was cancelled after the pay-per view. Unfortunately, I'm leaving Edge hurt, and I'm bringing up Lita's recovery time – let's say she's just been cleared to wrestle. Um, Victoria wasn't on the show until she started to wrestle. 

**Summary: **Everyone has skeletons in their closets, and the WWE is about to find out the hard way that the past doesn't always stay buried. 

Part 1 

She stared at the locker room in apprehension, biting her lip nervously. A vague thought ran through her head, screaming at her to turn around and leave. She reached towards the doorknob, and then snatched it away just as suddenly. She had been away for so long…could she really go back and pick up where she had left off? Her hand came up to rub her neck and she smiled at herself deprecatingly. Taking a deep breath, she swung open the door and stepped inside to be met with silence. 

Frowning, the redheaded diva looked around. There were divas in there, she realized, but all three were lost in their own thoughts and hadn't noticed her yet. Lita's eyes fell on two of the three divas, both blondes sitting with downcast expressions on their faces. Lita scowled angrily, thinking of the crap Bischoff, Morley and Heyman had been pulling on the two blondes. Neither Trish nor Lillian deserved any of it.

Still scowling, the tall diva turned her eyes towards the third diva in the room, a small smile reaching her lips at the sight of the raven-haired diva who was studiously ignoring everyone else in the room. Lita studied the bent head of Victoria, a thoughtful look on her face. No, Victoria hadn't changed much since then. She still radiated that air of danger, and Lita didn't think that that would change anytime soon.

The redhead bit her lip again, wondering what to say. She shifted slightly, and then didn't have to say anything. The habit of detecting motion around her had stayed with Victoria and the diva's head shot up, her brown eyes widening when she saw who it was. 

The two divas stared at each other, each wondering what the other would say. Both divas had known that the other would be working here, but by the time Victoria had entered the company, Lita had already been out with an injury. And though neither one would admit it, they had avoided each other whenever Victoria had had to appear on Heat.

The dark haired diva stood, an uncertain expression on her face. The sudden movement caught the attention of the other two divas and both looked up, their eyes widening. 

"Lita!!" Trish said loudly, and all the divas winced at the sudden breaking of the silence. Both blonde divas walked over to her, hugging her.

"You're back!" The blonde ring announcer said, a smile lighting up her face. Lita managed a small smile for her two blonde friends but kept her eyes trained on Victoria. Confused at Lita's less than enthusiastic reaction, they followed her stare, Trish frowning when she saw Victoria. Lillian, on the other hand, looked slightly concerned.

"Lita? Are you okay? I mean, Stephanie told us that you're cleared to wrestle…are you?" The pretty blonde asked Lita, curiosity shining in her eyes. Lita forced herself to look at Lillian, smiling softly at her friend. 

"Yeah, Lil…I'm fine. Or, as fine as I can be. And I'm cleared to wrestle, but Steph said that she's gonna make me manage someone until I get back into the swing of things."

"That's great! Who are you managing?" Trish asked, the petite Canadian still glaring at Victoria, missing Lita's shrugged. 

"I'm not sure. I find out tonight – in the ring." The redhead turned her eyes back to Victoria, who had yet to say anything. Lita eyed her uncertainly, starting to say something but pausing when Victoria spoke.

"Hey Lita…" The dark haired diva drawled, none of her inner nervousness showing on her face. She had become skilled at hiding her emotions – it had saved her countless times.

"Victoria…" Lita's face as well, was expressionless. She too had become skilled at hiding emotions. Trish and Lillian watched in growing curiosity and confusion as the other two divas embraced suddenly.

They hugged each other tightly, oblivious to the open mouthed stares of the two blonde divas.

"You look good Li…really good." 

"You too, Vic, you too." 

Trish finally closed her mouth, her blue eyes wide. 

"I…the two of you know each other?" The Canadian sounded extremely curious and seemed to break through the daze that both divas in front of her were in. 

The two divas broke the hug, both smiling, but Trish frowned as she saw the sadness in each of their eyes. Victoria turned to face the two blondes, a wistful expression on her face. 

"You could say that…"

TBC???? 


End file.
